


I don't know if I can trust him again

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after 10x03 "Soul Survivor", Sams thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know if I can trust him again

I don't know if I can ever trust him again.  
The things he said, I can't get them out.  
The things he did, I can't forget them.  
The things that happened I just...  
Every time I close my eyes I see him,  
I see him with my knife at his throat  
I see him haunting me,  
I see him threatening me,  
I see him hurting me,  
I see him getting ready to kill me,  
And I..I was ready.  
I was ready to die..but I was saved  
And I can't stop thinking that it would have been better,  
If he had done it, if he had killed me,  
Cause then I wouldn't have to face him again and pretend that everything is okay.


End file.
